The mountain clans warrior code
by ifsmith
Summary: This is the warrior code that the clans in "Warriors: The end of the clans" use. Rated T just 'cause i think all warrior fanfics should be for good measure.


1. Defend your clan, even at the cost of your life. You may have friendships with cats from other clans, but your loyalty must remain with your clan, as one day you may meet them in battle.

2. Do not hunt or trespass in other clans territory

3. Elders and kits must be fed before apprentices and warriors. Unless they have permission, apprentices may not eat until they have hunted and fed the elders.

5. A kit must be at least six moons old to become an apprentice.

.7. A cat can not become deputy without having at least mentored one apprentice.

8. The deputy will become the clan leader when the leader dies or retires

9. After the death of retirement of a deputy, a new deputy must be chosen before moon-high

10. A gathering of all 4 clans is held at the full moon during a truce that lasts for the night.

must be checked and marked daily. Challenge all trespassing cats.

12. No warrior may neglect a kit in pain or in danger, even if that kit is from a different clan.

13. The word of the clan leader is the warrior code.

14. An honorable warrior does not need to kill other cats to win his battles, unless they are outside the warrior code or it is necessary for self-defence.

15. A warrior rejects the soft life of a kittypet

16. An apprentice can be given a warrior name at any time during their apprenticeship if it is unlikely they'll live that long or will have the strength to become a full warrior.

TEH LEADER'S CODE

1. You cannot name a medicine cat apprentice

2. You may restrict your clans access to food during hard times. (Just don't save all of it for you)

3. All of your clanmates must have a purpose within the clan.

RANDOM OTHER BITS OF WARRIOR CODE:

-there can be any # of medicine cats in a clan if only top of them weren't warriors first or the other cats couldn't become warriors. Ex: Endlessheart, Ivymist, and Greenpaw are the medicine cats in Earthclan

Extra medicine cat ceremony:

MEDICINE CAT: _, is it your wish to enter the mysteries of Starclan as a medicine cat?"

TO_BE APPRENTICE: It is

MEDICINE CAT: Then come forward. Warriors of Starclan, I present to you my _ apprentice. He/she was unable to follow the path of a warrior. He/she has chosen the path of a medicine cat so he/she can continue to serve his/her clan. Grant him/her your wisdom and insight so he/she may understand your ways and heal his/her clan in accordance with your will.

If the cat still ends in 'paw or the leader has already made them a warrior, then leave as is. If cat is still 'kit, then follow the next part.

_kit, from this day forward, until you receive your full name, you will be known as _paw.

Early warrior ceremony:

If an apprentice is somehow rendered unable to become a warrior, then the leader will use this ceremony to make them a warrior.

LEADER: _paw will never become a full warrior because of _. In place of that, however, I have chosen to give him/her a warrior name. I, Twilightstar, leader of Earthclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. He/she has accepted the fact that he/she can never become a full warrior, and I commend him/her to you as a warrior in his/her turn. _paw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code to the best of your ability?

APPRENTICE: I do.

Leader: Then by the powers of starclan, I give you your warrior name. _paw, from this day forward you will be known as _. Starclan honors your _ and _, and we welcome you as a full warrior of _clan.

DEAD KIT CEREMONY

Sometimes kits die. This is the ceremony for that.

LEADER: A young cat has died. _kit. Warriors of Starclan, I call upon you to look down upon the body of this kit. May you receive him/her as a full warrior, as _.

- Medicine Cats are allowed to cross territories.

- Medicine Cats can't have a mate,or kits.

- Medicine Cats may cross territories to help another Clan.

- Medicine Cats must learn battle moves.

- Medicine Cats must do everything they can to help a cat or kit in need.

RANKS

Kit= 0-6 moons old

Apprentice= 6-18 moons old

Warrior= 18-50 moons old

Elder= 50-death moons old

Leader/Deputy/Medicine cat= Same as Warrior, but leaders don't typically become elders.

**There aren't any elders in the mountain clans...**


End file.
